There is a growing body of evidence in humans implicating the role of vitamin E and other nutritionally derived antioxidants in arresting the progression of age-related diseases including Parkinson's and Alzheimer's diseases. We have developed an animal model that presents as a "Parkinsonian-like" form of extrapyramidal motor disorder that is produced by chronically administering the inflammatory cytokine TNFa into the ventricular system of the brain. We therefore, would like to use this model to assess the role of vitamin E and its ability to prevent or arrest the progression of motor dysfunction produced by chronic administration of TNFa. Efforts will focus on the ability of pretreatment of animals with orally administered vitamin E will prevent the onset of Parkinsonian-like ataxia in young rats prior to chronic TNFa treatment. In addition, studies will also be performed to determine whether administration of vitamin E during TNFa treatment will ameliorate of arrest the progression of Parkinsonian-like ataxia in young rats.